Planeación y programación del Mantenimiento (RJ-45)
(GM-05) El proceso de planeación y programación del mantenimiento involucra la determinación de todas los elementos, recursos y actividades que serán necesarios para realizar una tarea, antes de la realización de la realización de dicha tarea (planeación), así como acoplar los recursos, elementos con cada actividad, en un tiempo determinado, estableciendo un orden lógico entre actividades que permita denotar las relaciones entre actividades (programación), todo esto orientado a labores de mantenimiento. La planeación del mantenimiento está centrada en la producción y por consiguiente en los procesos que llevan a cabo dicha producción. Su ejecución depende de la comunicación y coordinación de todas las personas asociadas a la actividad. Todo proceso debe seguir un sumario preestablecido según el manual de mantenimiento de la empresa. Su objetivo general es limitar, evitar y corregir fallas. Con la planeación del mantenimiento se minimiza el tiempo ocioso de los trabajadores pertenecientes a los departamentos de la organización involucrados en el proceso. También se usan eficientemente los recursos de mantenimiento para mantener un equipo o planta que responda a las exigencias de producción con una excelente calidad. El proceso de planeación debe cumplir con los siguientes apartados: El ¿Qué?: alcance del trabajo o proyecto. En este punto se plantea una lista de órdenes de trabajo a efectuarse, incluyendo solo las necesarias. El ¿Cómo?: procedimientos, normas, procesos. Forma a efectuar el trabajo, incluye documentación técnica, procedimientos y maniobras. Los Recursos: humanos (horas-hombre necesarias según especialidades), equipos, herramientas, materiales etc. La Duración: tiempo del proyecto o trabajo Principales objetivos de la planeación y programación del mantenimiento 1. Analizar y determinar la importancia del proceso de planificación como factor clave en la gestión del mantenimiento. 2. Relevar la importancia de la función de planeamiento–programación y sus relaciones en los trabajos de mantenimiento. 3. Desarrollar los criterios para el planeamiento y programación efectivos del mantenimiento. 4. Reconocer la necesidad del uso de herramientas informáticas, para la optimización del ciclo del mantenimiento. Clasificación del mantenimiento de acuerdo a la planeación Mantenimiento de emergencia o correctivo Es aquel que se realiza cuando se deben corregir defectos o averías observadas. Se puede presentar como: mantenimiento correctivo inmediato, que es el que se realiza inmediatamente después de percibir la avería y defecto, con los medios disponibles, destinados a ese fin; o en un mantenimiento correctivo diferido, el cual produce un paro de la instalación o equipamiento de que se trate, al momento de la avería, para posteriormente afrontar la reparación, solicitándose los medios para ese fin. Mantenimiento de rutina o preventivo Dicho mantenimiento está destinado a garantizar la fiabilidad de equipos en funcionamiento antes de que pueda producirse un accidente o avería por algún deterioro. Se puede presentar en un mantenimiento programado, realizado por programas de revisiones, por tiempo de funcionamiento, kilometraje, etc.; en un mantenimiento predictivo, aquel que realiza las intervenciones prediciendo el momento que el equipo quedara fuera de servicio mediante un seguimiento de su funcionamiento determinando su evolución, y por tanto el momento en el que las reparaciones deben efectuarse; o en un mantenimiento de oportunidad, que es el que aprovecha las paradas o periodos de no uso de los equipos para realizar las operaciones de mantenimiento, realizando las revisiones o reparaciones necesarias para garantizar el buen funcionamiento de los equipos en el nuevo periodo de utilización. Mantenimiento modificativo Es un subtipo de mantenimiento dentro del conjunto de mantenimiento preventivo, que consiste pues en modificar la instalación para evitar que se produzcan determinados tipos de fallo. Muchos autores y responsables de mantenimiento no consideran a este tipo como verdadero mantenimiento, ya que supone ir más allá de "conservar" la instalación, buscando "mejorarla". Actividades de reparación general programada Que básicamente sigue la estructura del mantenimiento preventivo programado y la estructura del mantenimiento cero horas, pero a una escala más amplia y modificando los tiempos de aplicación, haciéndolo aún más frecuente. Otros tipos de mantenimiento Mantenimiento cero horas (overhaul): cuyo objetivo es revisar los equipos a intervalos programados bien antes de que aparezca ningún fallo, bien cuando la fiabilidad del equipo ha disminuido apreciablemente de manera que resulta arriesgado hacer previsiones sobre su capacidad productiva. Dicha revisión consiste en dejar el equipo a cero horas de funcionamiento, es decir, como si el equipo fuera nuevo. En estas revisiones se sustituyen o se reparan todos los elementos sometidos a desgaste. Se pretende asegurar, con gran probabilidad un tiempo de buen funcionamiento fijado de antemano. Mantenimiento autónomo: también llamado mantenimiento en uso, es el mantenimiento básico de un equipo realizado por los usuarios del mismo. Consiste en una serie de tareas elementales (tomas de datos, inspecciones visuales, limpieza, lubricación, reapriete de tornillos) para las que no es necesario una gran formación, sino tan solo un entrenamiento breve. Este tipo de mantenimiento es la base del TPM (Total Productive Maintenance, Mantenimiento Productivo Total). ' Pasos a seguir para una planificación eficaz' 1. Determinar el contenido de trabajo. 2. Desarrollo un plan de trabajo (secuencia de actividades, establecimiento de tiempos y procedimientos de trabajo). 3. Establecer el tamaño de la cuadrilla de trabajo. 4. Planear y solicitar las partes y los materiales. 5. Verificar si se necesitan equipos y herramientas especiales (obtenerlos). 6. Asignar los trabajadores con las destrezas adecuadas. 7. Revisar procedimientos de seguridad. 8. Establecer prioridades. 9. Establecer parámetro de medida de desempeño. 10. Asignar cuenta de costos. 11. Completar la orden de trabajo. 12. Revisar los trabajos pendientes y desarrollar planes para su control. 13. Predecir la carga de mantenimiento utilizando una técnica eficaz de pronósticos. Aspectos a considerar para una programación de mantenimiento confiable Un programa de mantenimiento confiable debe tomar en consideración lo siguiente: 1. Una clasificación de prioridades de trabajos que refleje la urgencia y el grado crítico del trabajo. 2. Si todos los materiales necesarios para la orden de trabajo están en la planta (si no, no debe programarse) 3. El programa maestro de producción y estrecha coordinación con la función de operaciones. 4. Estimaciones realistas y lo que probablemente sucederá y no lo que el programador desea. 5. Flexibilidad en el programa (el programador debe entender que se necesita la flexibilidad, especialmente en el mantenimiento; el programa se revisa y actualiza con frecuencia). Sistema de prioridades para los trabajos de mantenimiento HHHHHHEl sistema de prioridades establece en una estructura bastante clara y precisa, cómo se debe actuar ante distintos casos que se puedan presentar en una planta y que requieran la realización de labores de mantenimiento. El sistema de prioridades permite codificar posibles situaciones que se puedan presentar, las cuales tienen un código característico y una estimación sobre que tanto pueden o no estas situaciones afectar al funcionamiento normal de la planta. Técnicas de programación del Mantenimiento El objetivo final de programación es construir una gráfica de tiempo que muestre el movimiento de inicio y terminación para cada trabajo o actividad. Anteriormente la programación de los trabajos en un proyecto se basaba en técnicas heurísticas, con el paso del tiempo y con el uso de conocimientos científicos e ingenieriles, se fueron desarrollando distintos métodos de programación. A continuación se describen tres de ellos. Diagrama de Gantt El diagrama de Gantt es una herramienta para planificar y programar tareas a lo largo de un período determinado. Gracias a una fácil y cómoda visualización de las acciones previstas, permite realizar el seguimiento y control del progreso de cada una de las etapas de un proyecto y, además, reproduce gráficamente las tareas, su duración y secuencia, además del calendario general del proyecto. Desarrollado por Henry Laurence Gantt a inicios del siglo XX, el diagrama se muestra en un gráfico de barras horizontales ordenadas por actividades a realizar en secuencias de tiempo concretas. Las acciones entre sí quedan vinculadas por su posición en el cronograma. El inicio de una tarea que depende de la conclusión de una acción previa se verá representado con un enlace del tipo fin-inicio. También se reflejan aquellas cuyo desarrollo transcurre de forma paralela y se puede asignar a cada actividad los recursos que ésta necesita con el fin de controlar los costes y personal requeridos. Aportes del diagrama de Gantt a la gestión de proyectos Para la gestión de proyectos, el Diagrama de Gantt se ha desvelado como un método muy eficaz. Permite visualizar las actividades a realizar, la interdependencia entre ellas y su planificación en el tiempo del proyecto. Sus usos más frecuentes se vinculan a proyectos y planes de acción, procesos de mejora e, incluso, resolución de problemas. En realidad, se puede utilizar para planificar cualquier tipo de proceso simple, a ser posible de menos de veinticinco tareas, y que esté definido temporalmente. En otras ocasiones se emplea para fragmentar proyectos complejos en diferentes partes. En la ilustración se muestra un ejemplo de un diagrama de Gantt, donde se bosquejan las actividades de un proyecto, sus tiempos, progreso y sus relaciones de precedencia. Método de Ruta Crítica – CPM (Critical Path Method) En la planeación de una obra, es necesario contar con una herramienta que me permita a través de un diagrama, esquematizar todas las actividades en la que se divide el proyecto; especificando el tipo de relación entre una y otra así como su duración. Una herramienta que permita estimar el tiempo más corto en el que es posible completar un proyecto es el método de la ruta crítica (CPM-Critical Path Method) o del camino crítico. Este es un algoritmo utilizado para el cálculo de tiempos y plazos en la planificación de proyectos. Fue desarrollado en 1957 en los Estados Unidos de América, por un centro de investigación de operaciones para las firmas Dupont y Remington Rand, buscando el control y la optimización de los costos mediante la planificación y programación adecuadas de las actividades componentes del proyecto. El objetivo principal es determinar la duración de un proyecto, donde cada una de las actividades del mismo tiene una duración estimada. La duración de las actividades que forman la ruta crítica determina la duración del proyecto entero y las diferencias con las otras rutas que no sean la crítica se denominan tiempos de holgura. Un proyecto puede tener más de una ruta crítica. El método de la ruta crítica usa tiempos deterministas y consiste prácticamente en: 1. Identificar todas las actividades que involucra el proyecto 2. Establecer relaciones entre las actividades. Decidir cuál debe comenzar antes y cuál debe seguir después. 3. Construir una red o diagrama conectando las diferentes actividades a sus relaciones de precedencia. 4. Definir costos y tiempo estimado para cada actividad. 5. Identificar la ruta crítica y las holguras de las actividades que componen el proyecto. 6. Utilizar el diagrama como ayuda para planear, supervisar y controlar el proyecto. El modelo hace uso de diagramas de redes, a continuación se presentan algunas reglas para la diagramación de redes: Regla 1. Cada actividad está representada por uno, y sólo un arco. Regla 2. Cada actividad debe estar identificada por dos nodos terminales distintos. Regla 3. Para mantener las relaciones de precedencia correctas, hay que contestar las siguientes preguntas a medida que se agrega cada actividad a la red. (a) ¿Qué actividades preceden inmediatamente a la actividad actual? (b) ¿Qué actividades siguen inmediatamente a la actividad actual? © ¿Qué actividades son concurrentes con la actividad actual? Regla 4. Si se requiere, se pueden usar actividades ficticias para mantener la lógica e integridad de la red. Estás son actividades que no consumen recursos y solo tienen un uso meramente en la diagramación. Las mismas se identifican como un arco punteado. Para establecer cual es la ruta crítica y sus actividades, se toma la ruta de mayor duración entre todas. Esa será la ruta crítica del proyecto y establecerá la duración del mismo. En la ilustración se puede observar la red de un proyecto, en la cual se resalta con color rojo la ruta crítica del mismo, estableciendo que A, B, E, J, M y P son las actividades críticas. Técnica de Evaluación y Revisión de Programas - Project Evaluation and Review Techniques (PERT) El método PERT es un modelo inventado en por la Oficina de Proyectos Especiales de la Marina de Guerra del Departamento de Defensa de como parte del proyecto de misil balístico móvil lanzado desde submarino. PERT es básicamente un método para analizar las tareas involucradas en completar un proyecto dado, especialmente el tiempo para completar cada tarea, e identificar el tiempo mínimo necesario para completar el proyecto total. Este modelo de proyecto fue el primero de su tipo, y supuso un nuevo impulso para la industria. El modelo hace uso de diagramas de redes, a continuación se presentan algunas reglas para la diagramación de redes: Regla 1. Cada actividad está representada por uno, y sólo un arco. Regla 2. Cada actividad debe estar identificada por dos nodos terminales distintos. Regla 3. Para mantener las relaciones de precedencia correctas, hay que contestar las siguientes preguntas a medida que se agrega cada actividad a la red. (a) ¿Qué actividades preceden inmediatamente a la actividad actual? (b) ¿Qué actividades siguen inmediatamente a la actividad actual? © ¿Qué actividades son concurrentes con la actividad actual? Regla 4. Si se requiere, se pueden usar actividades ficticias para mantener la lógica e integridad de la red. Estás son actividades que no consumen recursos y solo tienen un uso meramente en la diagramación. Las mismas se identifican como un arco punteado. Lo que hace a PERT diferente de otras técnicas parecidas, que también involucran diagramas de red (Como CPM) es que en PERT cada actividad tendrá asociados 3 duraciones basadas en estimaciones probabilísticas, dichas son: 1. Tiempo optimista, (el cual se identifica con la letra a) el cual ocurre cuando la ejecución transcurre extremadamente bien. 2. Tiempo más probable (el cual se identifica con la letra m), el cual ocurre cuando la ejecución se realiza en condiciones normales. 3. Tiempo pesimista, (el cual se identifica con la letra b), el cual ocurre cuando la ejecución transcurre extremadamente deficiente. El tiempo más probable, m, queda en el intervalo (a, b). A cada actividad, se le debe determinar una duración media, así como su varianza y desviación, dichos cálculos se obtienen con la siguiente fórmula: donde Tm es el tiempo medio de duración de la actividad y a, m, b son los tiempos optimista, más probable y pesimista respectivamente. La varianza por actividad se calcula de la siguiente forma: donde v2 es la varianza de la actividad. La desviación de la actividad se determina usando mediante la raíz cuadrada de la varianza. El uso de estimaciones probabilísticas, le permite al proyectista estimar la duración media de todo el proyecto. Y utilizando la distribución normal de probabilidad, puede realizar cálculos referentes a la probabilidad de culminar el proyecto en una duración que no sea la media del proyecto. Se usa una fórmula que da como resultado un valor de la distribución normal, el cual se debe buscar en una tabla de probabilidades y si es necesario, interpolar para determinar la probabilidad buscada. La fórmula es la siguiente: donde Z es el valor de la distribución normal, t es el tiempo de culminación del proyecto sobre el cual se quiere determinar una probabilidad, tm es el tiempo medio del proyecto, y el denominador representa la desviación del proyecto, y viene dada por la raíz cuadrada de la sumatoria de las varianzas de las actividades críticas del proyecto. La duración media del proyecto se estima tabulando cada una de las sucesiones de actividades que van desde el nodo de inicio hasta el nodo final de la red, y aquella en la cual la suma de los tiempos por actividades sea mayor, esa será la duración media. Puede que existan dos o más de estas sucesiones que tengan la misma duración, en dicho caso para los cálculos de probabilidad se va a tomar aquella cuya sumatoria de varianzas sea mayor. En la ilustración se observa una tabla típica de un proyecto en el cual se usa la técnica PERT. Se observan las actividades de un proyecto, así como sus duraciones estimadas y la media de las duraciones (Tiempo estimado), así como la varianza por actividad. Mantenimiento con paro de planta El momento del paro de la planta es la culminación de una planificación realizada con mucha anticipación y transversal a la planificación general de mantenimiento. Históricamente, se ha hecho mucho énfasis en la planificación, programación y control de las paradas de planta. Las corporaciones no están convencidas de los resultados que obtienen en los proyectos de paradas de planta. Es importante señalar que todo proyecto debe ir acompañado de una planificación de negocio donde la visión, objetivos, estrategias y las expectativas de la corporación se reflejen en retorno sobre la inversión. El componente que debemos tomar en cuenta en los proyectos de paradas de planta es tener una visión y misión del plan estratégico de inversión. El diseño de este plan lo influencian factores internos y externos que los equipos naturales de trabajo deben tomar en cuenta, tales como aspectos comerciales y financieros de la empresa, los compromisos con los clientes, las proyecciones de flujo de caja y la flexibilidad requerida en cuanto a la fecha de ejecución y duración de la parada. En los proyectos de paradas de planta, la mayor demanda de los recursos llegan cuando una planta es parada por un largo periodo de tiempo, lo que implicará crear un horario o programa de mantenimiento. Por norma general, una larga lista de trabajo se planifica en un período de tiempo. El plan de trabajo debe ser modificado. Se deben contratar equipos especiales para cubrir los trabajos adicionales requeridos y las necesidades especiales. Los proyectos de paradas de planta se conocen con diferentes nombres según la industria: Shutdown, Shut-in, Down-Turn, Turnaround u Outage, es el momento donde los departamentos de la empresa sonríen o revelan sus fallos funcionales. Es la razón de que algunos directores y gerentes de mantenimiento y operaciones temen a estos períodos de paradas. Gestión de la parada de planta Las paradas de planta proveen la oportunidad única para intervenir los activos que normalmente no están disponibles durante la operación normal o que lo están en un breve o escaso período de parada. La capacidad de pérdida puede ser recuperada hasta una funcionalidad superior durante una parada de planta. La experiencia indica que se debe prestar atención a los identificadores, lo que significa que debemos prestar atención a los detalles o estos nos darán muchos problemas. La cantidad de trabajo definido para una parada de planta se inicia cuando identificamos las tareas de la lista de trabajo “worklist” que incluye la planificación, programación, ejecución y dirección de la parada de planta. Identificación del alcance de la parada de planta La identificación de los alcances en una parada de planta, debe abarcar todos los aspectos del trabajo planificado, para un manejo eficaz y eficiente de la parada de planta. Típicamente, la organización o dirección de parada de planta, se enfocará en los puntos de la lista de trabajo “worklist”; ya que su desarrollo es considerado crítico, porque generalmente en esta se identifican las tareas de mantenimiento o trabajos para ser realizados durante un paro del proceso fijado. Y no siempre toma la cantidad de tareas de apoyo, para asegurar la actuación exitosa de la parada de planta. Para organizar el alcance de trabajo totalmente dentro de una parada de planta específica, los directores, gerentes coordinadores de la parada de planta deben identificar todo el trabajo y los recursos exigidos para apoyar las tareas de la lista de trabajo “worklist”, por ejemplo: programación, medios informáticos, objetivos y metas, seguridad, higiene y medio ambiente, entrenamiento, eventos fuera de la lista de trabajo “worklist”, puntos de pre-parada, personal temporal de la empresa. Es un hecho que cada proyecto de parada de planta es único, pero a su vez presentan similitudes; los procesos de aplicación ejecutados por la dirección de parada de planta deben ser estructurados esencialmente para poder estar acorde al ambiente competitivo de hoy. Un proceso de dirección de parada de planta bien fundamentado, junto con las listas de control de planificación asegurará que nada se caiga. Un proceso de dirección deberá organizar y controlar el alcance de trabajo junto con las políticas, prácticas y procedimientos que se necesitan para que cada parada de planta vaya hacia una mejor actuación. Para definir e identificar el alcance de una parada de planta, hay que efectuar reuniones con todos los miembros de la organización con 12-14 meses antes de la fecha programada de la parada de planta. A estas reuniones deben asistir los directores de la empresa, gerente de la planta, jefes de departamentos, líderes de sección; tales como: inspección, mantenimiento, producción, ingeniería de proceso, diseño, finanzas, recursos humanos, materiales y el facilitador (responsable de la planificación del mantenimiento). La agenda de la reunión y el formato se desarrollan con las pautas sugeridas por el facilitador de la parada de planta, quien es el director del proceso. El facilitador se escoge previamente por la dirección de la empresa. La Lista de control de la planificación, y la matriz de responsabilidad para la Parada de planta se integran a través de la estrategia que es emitida por cada miembro en la reunión. Uno por uno, cada punto de la lista de control de la planificación es una matriz de responsabilidad; y es para la parada de planta una integración de la estrategia de ejecución. Esta reunión, se puede llamar “Definición de objetivos y metas de la parada de planta”, proporciona un constante y eficaz acercamiento para identificar el alcance de los trabajos de parada de planta, para asegurar que nada se quede fuera. Los líderes de las secciones con su lista de trabajo resaltan los problemas importantes a ser intervenidos para la Identificación de los alcance de parada de planta y se fortalecen más allá por los ingenieros y técnicos de la organización. Objetivos y metas Se desarrollan las metas y objetivos para apoyar con seguridad, plazo, costes, riesgo y fiabilidad del proceso. Las metas y objetivos han de ser identificados primero de los muchos puntos del alcance de trabajo; se deben establecer una lista de control de la planificación para lograr las mismas. Las metas determinan y miden el resultado del objetivo. En este caso, el objetivo es planificar, programar, ejecutar y manejar la parada de planta con eficacia y eficiencia. Las metas y objetivos deben ser consistentes con las metas del negocio de la corporación y deben ser realistas, alcanzables y medibles. El equipo de trabajo de la ejecución de la parada de planta también debe especificar los objetivos de la actuación; es importante lo referido al coste, seguridad, calidad, plazo, riesgo, trabajo extraordinario e impacto ambiental. Una vez establecidos las metas y objetivos, deben ser distribuidas a cada integrante involucrado en la parada de planta. Todo esto se puede simplificar y sintetizar como sigue: “Planificar ejecutar y mantener cada parada de planta siguiendo un proceso de dirección de parada de planta establecido, seguramente en tiempo, dentro de un presupuesto para facilitar una operación confiable por un período de tiempo seguro”. Estrategia de ejecución Durante el desarrollo de la parada de planta los trabajos de ejecución como el control del “plazo”, conocimiento del proceso, la situación de los equipos críticos del proceso, el alcance de trabajo, etc., le permitirán a los integrantes de la planificación desarrollar las pautas y estrategias para una ejecución específica. Durante el desarrollo de la parada de planta los trabajos de ejecución, cada lista de trabajo “worklist” los documentos de los equipos deben priorizarse para fijar y manejar los propósitos. Alineando los equipos por especialidad se asegura una eficaz utilización de recursos. La aplicación de una parada de planta se puede dividir en los siguientes pasos: Planificación Cada planta en general tiene definida su fecha de parada y la longitud de esta. En general durante esta temporada es necesario revisar los equipos críticos de producción (aquellos que si paran se detiene la producción) para lo cual es necesario: Definir los equipos a revisar durante el paro. Definir ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por cuánto? y ¿Con que lo va a hacer? Realizar con anticipación los pedidos a bodega de materiales, a contratos y RRHH y a financiamiento para contar con los recursos materiales, humanos y monetarios para la obra. Aplicación Durante el paro es necesario tener un control de daños efectivo para solucionar las necesidades imprevistas de recursos (que van a suceder si o si) las posibles fugas de sustancias y los riesgos asociados a las personas (asegúrate de tener una ambulancia a mano siempre). Supervisión Es necesaria una supervisión constante de la mantención por parte de los encargados de área, es el momento en el que es más crítico el cumplimiento de los plazos. Término Una vez que se encuentren completas las revisiones y mantenciones de los equipos es recomendable la revisión de prueba de cada máquina (dentro de lo posible) para asegurarse del funcionamiento de esta, que no se presenten fugas, cortes o mal sellado (digamos que dejamos al paciente en observación). Revisión Como buenos doctores debemos revisar al paciente aun después de haberlo cerrado, para asegurarnos que quedo mejor que cuando lo abrimos, es necesario un periodo de al menos un mes de revisión de síntomas de los equipos, análisis de resultados y reparaciones a las reparaciones (algo que tampoco deja de pasar) periodo que debe estar considerado en el plan anual de mantención y análisis sintomático. Los procesos de mantenimiento, y específicamente el de mantenimiento con parada de planta, son muy susceptibles a cambios en razón de las diversas prácticas que se pueden aplicar. Modelos como el retar el alcance de las paradas, el cuestionamiento de la ruta crítica, la elaboración y aplicación de lecciones aprendidas, entre otros, son parte ya de las tareas que en las etapas de planeación, programación y ejecución se deben optimizar continuamente. Fuentes: RENOVETEC. (2013). Ingeniería del Mantenimiento. Perú. Ing. Juan Oliveira. (2012). Gerencia de Mantenimiento. Venezuela. Santiago García Garrido. (2014). QUE ES EL MANTENIMIENTO MODIFICATIVO. Perú. Amendola, L.; Metodología de dirección y gestión de proyectos de paradas de planta de proceso, IV Congreso de Project Management Institute. Säo Pablo, Brasil, Octubre 2003. Oliver R., Turnarounds, an Integral Componet of Asset Performamance Management, Word Refining, 2003. OBS Business School. (2016) ¿Qué es un diagrama de Gantt y para qué sirve?. Servicio Nacional de Adiestramiento en Trabajo Industrial – SENATI (2007). PRINCIPIOS DE GESTIÓN, PLANEAMIENTO Y PROGRAMACIÓN DE MANTENIMIENTO. Primera Edición. Mayo 2007. Perú Lima. IMTEF. (2010). Planeación y Programación del Mantenimiento. Universidad del Atlántico. Colombia Fiatech. Operations and Maintenance Turnarounds, 2003. E, Newbrough. (1998). Administración de Mantenimiento Industrial. Diana. Davis, Fred. (1998). Administración Estratégica. Editorial Prentice Hall Interamericana, México.